Because of You
by Rina Aria
Summary: [From Xillia 2 Bad End] At that day, Milla lost her everything. She lost her comrades, she was betrayed, and she lost the most important thing in her life, Jude. As she drowns herself in grief, what path would she choose later? Was it of eternally deluding herself or was it of seeking revenge? Warning: Character Death, a lot of it and spoiler of the Xillia 2
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: It's obvious I don't have Tales of Xillia, because it was properties of Bandai Namco.**

Okay, this might be a short Multi-chapter story but who know? I have a tendency to miscalculate the count of chapter so I won't hold onto it too much. Anyway, back to the story, Milla is the focus of this story (and the only one to get POV except the 3rd Person POV).

It will be boring to tell you the detail of the story now so just get on to the story and **please review me if you want to~ oh and if you thought this will be romantic and light like the Lost Treasure or my other story because of the title, you are gravely mistaken.**

**# I altered the Bad Ending from Xillia 2 slightly so Milla and Muzét will remain alive**

* * *

**Milla POV**

* * *

I felt as if my life was being sucked away from me when I saw the aftermath of what had happened from the side of the Spirit World. I rushed to Jude's side that now had drenched in the pure scarlet liquid I knew as blood. He looked like he was in pain but he didn't move at all.

"JUDE!" I called him as I sat down in front of him from the side of the Spirit World. I reached out to him just to find my hand go through him completely.

Not far from my place I heard Muzét scream Gaius' name in horror, it might be that he was in the same state as Jude right now. The thought of Muzét and Gaius was instantly pushed away to the back of my mind when I realized that I needed to save Jude.

I forced myself to materialize in the Human World but only managed to form a see-through existence. The Mana in the Human World was in a critical condition so it didn't do what I bid. At least it was enough to channel some of my power and touch Jude.

"Jude, hang in there!" I shouted with all my might as I placed my hands on Jude's body trying to gather my Mana and heal him.

As if hearing my calling I heard Jude quietly said, "M…i…lla…" he called so weakly it was weaker than a whisper. If I wasn't a spirit or that close to him then I wouldn't be able to hear his voice calling me.

Jude voice diverted my attention from my attempt on gathering Mana and I instantly said, "Jude, don't talk yet! You should store your energy!" I said as I once again tried to gather Mana and let it flow inside Jude. My head pounded painfully but I couldn't think of anything to help Jude except giving him my Mana and all the Mana I could find.

"M… i… lla… I… want… to… see… you…" Jude said weakly as his gaze landed nowhere.

I tried to focus my mind on gathering Mana as Jude said that to no avail. Healing Artes never was my forte to begin with and I relied on Undine for that. I knew that Jude couldn't see me and that was what hurted me the most. I yearned for Jude as strong as he yearned for me… I wanted to see him safe… I didn't want him to die… Jude…

Jude… why was this happening? Everything was okay up until now… why? Why is this happening… someone please tell me… what did we do wrong? Why everyone… why Jude… why must they die and leave me behind?

"I wanted to see you safe! Please don't die… don't die Jude… don't leave me alone… you promised me… you promised me that we will be together forever…" I said as I hugged his bloodied body trying to keep his soul intact somehow.

I felt something cold dripping down from my face and I knew perfectly what it was. I knew I was crying of what was happening to Jude. I wanted to save him… I wanted to… yet I didn't have enough power to do that. I couldn't save him…

"Undine… Sylph… Efreet… Gnome… Origin… I don't care even if it was you Chronos… please… save Jude… save him… I beg you… I don't want to be apart from him… please… save Jude…" I begged to no one as I wept over Jude who was still barely breathing. His breathing was so weak I couldn't even feel his chest rising anymore.

It was then that I felt a soft hand touching my face and erase my tears, though instead I had a bloodstain on my face. I instantly looked up to see Jude had his empty eyes on me while saying, "Milla… don't… cry… smile… Milla…" he said softly as he moved his scarlet hand to clear the tears that won't stop even if they were erased.

"Jude… hang in there… I will call some help… you will live… I will save you so… don't die… I beg you Origin… please don't take him away from me…" I said as I tried to call all the lesser spirits that I could. I cried at how their amount weren't enough to save Jude. I didn't want to lose him…

Jude placed his hands tenderly on my cheeks as he said, "Milla… I… since we met… at Laforte… I always… and will… always… always… love you…"

"I too… I love you so much as well Jude… that's why don't leave me alone… I can't do anything without you by my side Jude… I don't know what I should do without you Jude… please… I love you so much Jude… you promised me to finish your research and that we would marry… so, don't die… don't die… I beg you… someone… save Jude…" I said as I hugged him tightly to keep anything from sucking his soul even when I knew it was futile.

I felt a weak yet gentle touch on my cheek once more and I placed both of my hands over it as I cried. Jude then softly said, "Milla… smile… don't cry… I'm glad… that I… met you… that day… and… sorry… I think I can't… fulfill that…" Jude coughed blood as he said that and I instantly panicked. I tried to call the Four inside my head but they didn't answer me.

I said a few words desperately to prevent Jude from talking anymore. How he talked right now sounded like he would cross over from his side. He tried to look at me as he said, "I… love… yo-" but before Jude managed to finish his sentence, I saw something go straight from my transparent body and stabbing Jude in the heart.

Jude eyes opened for a split second before it closed almost immediately, his hands completely slipped down from mine, and his head faced his side. The pool of blood below him only grew larger and redder, it changed my view into bright red. My feeling mixed into one that I didn't know what I had been feeling right now. Seeing how Jude looked right now I only managed to shout.

"JUUUUUUUUDEEEEEEEEE!"

My hands trembled when I reached to touch Jude's cheek. My eyes were wide from the shock and only two words came to my mind at that time.

Jude died.

Jude died. Jude died. Jude died. Jude died. Jude died. Jude died. Jude died. Jude died. Jude died. Jude died. Jude died. Jude died. Jude died. Jude died. Jude died. Jude died. Jude died. Jude died. Jude died.

I don't know how many times those words repeated inside my mind as I placed my hands on Jude's –now cold- cheek. I placed my face on his chest before crying my heart out that I didn't think about anything but him. No… Jude… no…

I only got reminded of our condition when I saw that Jude's body was being moved from its original place. I frantically reached for it but find myself being overwhelmed by a power that felt similar to me. It was the aura of Chronos, though slightly distorted from the Lord of Time's Mana sign. It reminded of how I was so powerless right now.

Jude's body was thrown into the sea and then whoever it was who did it walked away from the shore. I ran with all my might that I didn't care about my surroundings. Without thinking twice, I jumped from the shore and dove below to reach Jude's body.

Everything around me was dark as I fell deeper into the sea. I looked around blindly for Jude as I drowned deeper… darker… like how my feeling slowly became numb. I didn't sense the water around me and it was as if I was floating around in the air.

'_Jude…_' I called his name inside my heart. The sea was a wide place and it wouldn't be easy for me to find Jude. But Jude was in there and I had to find him.

I bitted my lips, I called Undine name inside my heart and through the darkness of the sea she materialized a ghost-like form in front of me. I knew she knew what had happened and how desperate I called the Four or anyone to save Jude. But no one come at all and Jude… he…

"Milla… forgive us…" she said softly in apologetic tone.

I looked away sharply. It was too late for her to say sorry. Jude was gone now, I couldn't save him. If only I had more power then it wouldn't had come to this. I still answered Undine by saying, "I can't forgive yet…, but I will, sooner or later… Undine lent me your power, I need to find Jude," I said with a cold tone I just realized that I used.

Undine looked at me with downcast eyes before saying, "Jude's body… or Jude's soul… which one did you refer to Milla?" Undine asked with a slightly gloomy tone.

I looked away sharply, knowing perfectly what she meant. Right now Jude had split into two parts and those were his body and soul. I knew his soul already flew to Land of Canaan and after that, he would no longer be the Jude I knew of. Knowing that made me tear up a bit, I couldn't see him again…

"His body…" I answered softly with tears around my eyes. Undine might have not seen that I was crying since we were deep inside the water.

Undine bowed to me slightly before disappearing, maybe doing what I told her to do. My body still drowned deeper into the dark, deep, cold sea but I let it be. Right now, the darkness of the sea comforted me in a weird way that I didn't understand.

Without Jude by my side, I didn't know what to do. Without Jude existing in the Elympios, my desire to protect them slowly diminished. The reason of Jude's dead was the people of Elympios. He was killed because he desired to protect the people of Elympios. And that person who killed him… who?

As I tried to remember what I had forgot, Undine appeared in front of me with Jude inside a see-through crystal, and was carefully placed in it so he looked like he was sleeping. Before I could say anything Undine, with a soft tone that sounded like she was grieving, said, "Milla… let's bring him to the Spirit World. If you desired it, you could keep him in there."

I blinked a few time to her with a brief realization on what she was talking about. I thought of it for a moment before nodding my head briefly and touched the surface of the crystal, stroking Jude's face from the outside of it. As I gazed at Jude's peaceful sleeping face I softly answered, "Yeah, we should… Undine, if my sister… Muzét also need help with Gaius, then do so even before I asked you."

Undine nodded and in an instant, my surroundings changed into one of the Spirit World, more precisely my realm. Undine was nowhere to be seen and I didn't see the other as well. But that kind of thought only passed without further thinking.

What I was thinking about was how Jude who was now sleeping inside the crystal was in front of me. I laid him on the ground and slightly used my power so it would levitate. I cried as I saw him sleeping in front of me and then I fell the ground on my knees.

"Jude…" I called as I cried for him.

I miss you… please wake up soon…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: It's obvious I don't have Tales of Xillia, because it was properties of Bandai Namco.**

Okay this is the next chapter for this story. Yes, I'm not kidding that I will kill even more character. If you could read Indonesian and read my story for Vocaloid (or you somehow could), I actually did a lot of killing in there. I don't know how this story will develop from now on except a few main things that are already in my head, as well as the list of who will be the victim. Maybe you will manage to figure out few of it if you listened on how I hated few characters from Xillia 2. **Anyway, if you want to please review this story, okay? #wink**

* * *

**Milla POV**

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I saw Jude in front of me with a smile he always had everytime we met. He was a little bit further away but I could clearly hear how he called me, "Milla…" in a gentle tone I always love about him.

I felt myself tearing up and have this urge to hug him and said how I love him deeply. I ran to his direction as fast as my feet could take me. I was just a few feet away from Jude who smiled at me when something pierced through his body and blood trickled from the tips of it.

I watched in horror when I heard Jude said, "Milla… I love… you…" with weak voice that slowly diminishing as his smile disappeared from his face. His body fell limp on the ground as the pool of blood surrounding him grow bigger by each second that passed us.

I placed both of my hands on the side of my head. And then I dropped on the ground knees first in front of what I used to know as Jude when the world swirled. Tears started to block my vision and it streamed down from my face without control.

No… Jude… it's a lie… it must be a lie… there is no way… no way…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

I woke up with cold sweats and I looked around my surrounding. I was in my realm and more precisely in a house that I created for me to rest. I glanced around for Jude and I ran to the basement direction while slamming some door in the process.

My heartbeat slowly becomes lighter as I saw how Jude is sleeping inside the crystal peacefully. A smile slowly appeared on my face as I placed my face close to the surface of the crystal. Jude is here… he is here right by my side… he is just sleeping… he is not dead… Jude is like this because of him. Everything is his fault…

But who is that man? Why did he do this all? Why did he put Jude in a deep sleep? When will Jude open his eyes? I miss him… I miss his smile… I miss his voice when he says he loves me… I miss his tenderness… I miss how our fingers linked with each other… I want to see his eyes…

"Jude… Jude… Jude… please wake up soon… I will wait for you forever… forever… I love you… death won't separate us, right? You promised me that, right?" I softly whispered as I traced the line of the crystal and I cried soundlessly when I remembered the memories we shared together, every place we went to together, every second we spent together. Even the time when you promised me… the vow we shared… everything… everything…

Suddenly I felt a presence behind me and I became alert instantly as I wiped out my tears. I kept alert at least until I realized who that was. With a serious tone I asked, "What's wrong, Sylph?" with a slight concern as well since I knew that Sylph was concerned.

Sylph floated so he become in front of me. He looked at Jude and then to me as he said, "What do we do from now on?" with a tone that made him sounded like he was lost on what to do.

I glanced to Jude before opening the crystal and took my pendant from him and wore it around my neck once again. I entrusted it to Jude for a keepsake one year ago but I wanted to keep it close since Jude won't need it when he is sleeping, right?

I shook my head a little bit as I looked to Jude when answering, "I don't know as well… all I can manage to think of is protecting the newborn spirits and provide humans the time so they could amend their mistake… that is my promise to Jude and I will keep it until he wakes up."

There is a brief silence and then I felt the presence of Gnome who then said, "So you will wait for him forever? Will we protect humans forever? Even after all that happened?"

I let out a deep breath. Through tiny little pieces of my memory, I remembered that something happened and I, well, we, were betrayed by that man. But for what purpose and why he did that or how we assembled together in the first place… I can't remember. I don't want to remember. Because… right now Jude is sleeping in front of me… he's alive… he is just gone into a deep sleep… he isn't dead…

"I don't know… without Jude supporting my choice, I can't decide… I couldn't think of anything… I… I…" I said as my palms curled up into a fist. I thought I would be okay alone before. But after I met Jude, I couldn't stand being alone anymore...

The silence hung in the air between us until I turned around to face them. They looked like they wanted to say something but contemplating on what to do. Then, it was Efreet who appeared in front of me while saying, "Milla… soon there will be the birth time. We need to go back to the surface…"

I could see that he had the same face as Sylph and Gnome but he is being considerate by directing my energy to the newborn spirit. That's all I can do for the time being.

"I understand and well, where are Undine and Muzét?" I asked as I looked around my surrounding. I created the basement just for Jude and it looked like a cave made of pure ice, though it was just an illusion.

Sylph was the one who answered me by saying, "They are still in Maxbard… looking for Gaius…" Sylph answered my question quite hesitantly as if he didn't want to say it.

I acknowledged his answer since I knew that Gaius is there as well. I wanted to help my sister but I already sent Undine and, moreover, I already had another job to think of.

I stroked Jude's slightly warm cheek before kissing it as I whispered, "Sweet dreams Jude… I'm going to be away for a bit, but I will be back as soon as possible after I'm over with my job, okay? I'll tell you a lot later," I whispered to Jude, silently vowing to never leave his side anymore. We will be together forever.

I could sense that Efreet, Gnome, and Sylph gave me a difficult to interpret expression. I looked to them since I was curious why they put on that kind of expressions. I decided to let it pass since if the Four didn't want to talk about it, then I have no right to pry on it as well. After all, the reason why I got to go on a journey with Jude was thanks to them…

Jude… I wonder when you will wake up… I promised to wait for you forever, but how long is this 'forever' going to last…? But, you will wake up again, right? And after that, you will call my name again, right? You will say that you love me again, right?

I nodded to myself as I happily waiting for that time to come. Gnome, Sylph, and Efreet still talked between each other with a low voice though I didn't intend to pry on their affair anyway. But since we have another important job to do, I quickly said, "I won't try to listen if you don't wish me to, everyone… and Efreet, you said that the birth time will happen soon yet you started whispering like that. I'll leave all of you behind, you know," I said as I placed a hand on my hip with a small smile on my face.

Sylph immediately stood straight and so did Efreet when they both heard my words. Gnome looked like he was on a panic attack and it was funny.

I stifled a laugh at how they acted weird today and said, "Come on we have job to do now… I also need to go to the Land of Canaan sooner or later as well… after all it's been a year but I never got to meet Origin…" I said with a light tone though I lowered my voice about the last part.

It was something that I learned from the Four that, as Maxwell, I had to greet the other two Original Spirits, Chronos and Origin. I thought I had met Chronos but I can't be so sure about it… it was as if there is a deep fog inside my memory that I can't remember recent events and it made me feet that there was something wrong. I believed I had met Chronos though in a not so favorable chance. But how come I forgot about it… could it be that… no, no, she had no power to take memories away, she could only record.

I realized that I went into a deep thought again and that the others are eyeing me with concern. I shook my head slightly before saying, "Let's go…" I said before walking past the Four though Undine isn't present right now.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV**

* * *

Milla placed her hands on the spirit that was being birthed as she murmured gentle words to it, like a mother to her child. The other Great Spirit who were used to watch her activity couldn't help but felt that it was out of place considering the situation. They couldn't remember the detail of the incident that had happened to them except the fact that their companion is no more.

Sylph floated closer to Efreet as he said, "Is it just me or did you realized that Milla always said that Jude is 'sleeping' and not 'dead'?" he asked with a little skeptic tone though it was obvious that he was worried sick about the Lord of Spirits who sat just thirty feet away from them.

Efreet lowered his voice since he was concerned as well before saying, "I realized it, Sylph. Undine is the expert about this, but even I know that Milla didn't accept Jude's death in reality. Most likely, Muzét will act the same way as well. It is impossible to make Muzét snap out from it and face reality when Milla couldn't, since she is also running away from reality."

Gnome shook his earth globe a little before saying, "It can't be helped that Milla denied Jude's death… Jude is the center of Milla's world right now. We also should take the fact that every single of our friend were slaughtered in front of us. To make it worse, we can't do even just a thing to save them… it must be way worse for Milla who was present the moment it happened…"

Efreet and Sylph contemplated what Gnome had said. They looked at Milla who had a smile on her face although it was obvious that she was devastated. She couldn't accept the death of her beloved and decided to lie to herself that Jude was still alive just so she could go on with life. Since he had been with her for her entire life, the Great Spirit couldn't help but be saddened at how Milla forced herself to smile.

It was when Undine decided to show up around the other Great Spirits circle. She looked around the scenery and saw how Milla was smiling and her face turned grim before saying, "Is Milla okay?" she asked out of concern though she knew what the answer was already.

The other only shook their heads lightly, a sign that it was hopeless. Undine let out a breath before saying, "It's a stupid question, I know… but Muzét's condition is the same, I guess… she denied Gaius's death and now placed his body under crystal slumber. For now, we can sit tight but the problem starts from here on."

"What do you mean, Undine?" Sylph asked although he had a gist of it. He didn't want to think of the worst for now. Their condition right now was worse enough for them.

Efreet shook his head, understanding what Undine wanted to say, before saying, "We have no need to worry about the Elympios's safety since Milla still holds her promise with Jude close to her heart and Muzét won't go on a rampage since Gaius wished for the two worlds to live in harmony. I can't say the same for the one who killed Jude and Gaius and also our comrades."

"You mean… either Milla, Muzét or both of them… will seek revenge to the killer? Milla is a good person, yet will she still go?" Gnome said with a scared tone.

Sylph looked to Milla's direction and he saw how Milla still reacted normally despite the circumstances right now. He admitted it was quite scary to see Milla's anger set on lose, when he remembered one thing. He then said, "What of Chronos? Might he try to seek Milla or Muzét as his accomplice? Will it be okay for us to sit idly like this when that time come? That annoying Lord of Time doesn't really know how to stop or understanding other's feeling after all."

The other members of the Four looked down to find the answer. They didn't have the best bond with the Lord of Time and their ideals clashed with each other. But with this incident, Milla might have a change of heart despite the fact she won't harm Elympios or humanity in general.

"We will deal as Milla wishes when the time comes. For now we shouldn't try to touch their heart's wounds. If the worst was to come and Milla's power went out of control, I don't know who could stop her." Undine replied as she looked sadly at Milla and the other mimicked her action.

Well, it couldn't be helped. For them, who lived with Milla ever since she was still a baby, seeing how she was broken right now felt so painful. And they also knew that if Milla went on a rampage or anything like that, Jude was the only one who could stop her. But he was no longer here to do that. Muzét still had Milla to stop her but if Milla couldn't stop herself, then what would they do? They were powerless against both sisters combined after all.

Efreet looked away from the sight of Milla who was calmly protecting the newborn spirit from the harshness of the world. He looked down to the earth before saying, "What can we do to help Milla…" he whispered as he tried to keep his ground together.

Gnome looked down as well before saying, "There is nothing…"

* * *

Okay, now this chapter is over~ it will get darker from here on since I won't even try on having a joke chapter (maybe it will become light once in a time but I won't try to joke about it I promise). So, if you don't want to see me getting all red then you may read the other story~ well, simple quiz for all my reader. **This story is a loose sequel of two of my story, which story are they?**


End file.
